Hermione's Love and Protector
by Wyatt1999
Summary: The reason I think Hermione was crying at the Yule Ball.If you like Victor Krum don't read this.Can you guess who her protecter is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione and Ron were walking and talking after the Yule Ball. They were talking about Victor Krum and how he was to old for Hermione. Hermione yelled at Ron "I think you should go to bed." Just then Harry walked up behind her and she told him the same thing. Harry and Ron were walking up the stairs to the common room. On the way up Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Hermione was sitting on the steps crying. He stopped and told Ron "I'll see you later I need to ask Professor McGonagall something about the last task."**

"**Okay sure thing mate see you later."**

**Harry waited until Ron was out of sight and then walked back down the stairs. He stood behind Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned her head and yelled at him, "I thought I told you that you need to go to bed!"**

"**You did but I'm not going to bed until we talk." He said. He reached out for her hand and waited for her to take it. She reached up and took his hand. When she was on her feet Harry lead her to a empty classroom. He opened the door and let her in first then followed her in. He watched as she sat on top of a desk. Harry walked up to her and put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back so she could look at him. He looked her in the eye and could see the hurt that was in them. He then asked her, "What happened tonight? Did Victor do something or was it just stuff Ron did? You know you can tell me and I will help you. No matter what." **

**Hermione looked at Harry and could see the concern in his eyes along with something else. But she couldn't figure out what it was. She took a deep breath and then said, "Yes something happened and it made me mad that Ron could tell the Victor was to old for me and I couldn't see it. Or I didn't want to see it. I guess that I was just so happy that some guy noticed me."**

" **Hermione tell me was happened so I can help you through it. Please"**

" **Victor and I went outside and walked around. We were talking and then we kissed the kiss wasn't all that great but I didn't care. As we were kissing he started to go a little to far. I told him to stop and he didn't so I kicked him and ran and hide. And Ron is the one who told me that he was to old and after all this happened." Hermione had started crying again. So Harry stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and cried. He held her until she was done. Then he asked her, " Can you tell me how far Victor tried to go with you?"**

"**He was trying to touch me all over. But I kicked him and ran. What are you thinking?"**

"**Oh nothing really just how I like to kill him for trying anything like that. And how I am not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the school year. Victor better hope that I don't see him anywhere near you again."**

"**What will you do if he does get to close to me?"**

"**Well for starters I will beat the crap out of him. And then I will go to Dumbledore and tell him about what he did to you."**

"**No! You can't tell anyone what happened to me at lest not now. Please don't tell anyone."**

"**Ok I want tell for now unless he tries it again. Then no matter what you say I will tell someone."**

"**OK."**

**After they finished talking they walked out of the classroom. As they started up the stairs Victor stepped in front of them and started yelling at Hermione about how she should have kicked him. Harry stepped in between them and told him that he better stay away from Hermione or else. Harry grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. They walked up to the common room. They stayed in the common room for a little while and watched the fire. Then they got up and went to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning it was Friday. The trio walked stair and into the Great Hall. They talked and ate breakfast. Then off to class they went the first class they had was Charms, They finished all of their classes and had dinner and then went to the common room, They sat down at a table and started their homework. As they were working Ginny walked up to them and handed Hermione a envelope with her name on it. Hermione knew the hand writing it was from Victor. She opened it and read what he had written.**

**As she was reading the letter Harry watched her face and could tell that it was upsetting her. Soon she got up and left the common room. Harry watched as she left and wondered were she was going. He jumped up and ran upstairs to get the Marauders map so he could find her. He found her in the girls bathroom on the second floor. He folded the map up and put it in his pocket and off he went. He raced down the stairs until he reached the second floor. He made sure no one was looking and went into the girls bathroom. Moaning Myrtle glided so she could see Harry. "She is very upset. She is in the middle stall crying."**

"**Thank you Myrtle. Could you give us some time alone? Please."**

"**Sure anything for you Harry." With that Myrtle left out of the bathroom through one of the toilets.**

**Harry walked to the middle stall and knocked on the door. The only sound coming from the other side of the door was Hermione sobbing. "Hermione. Its me Harry. Tell me what he wrote in the letter." He heard the lock on the door click and she pushed the door open. She stood in the stall door way and handed him the letter. Harry took the letter and read it to himself.**

**Hermione,**

**What we had I thought was special and that we were good for each other. You may not want to be with me but you have no choice you will be mine and only mine. Every time you turn around I will be there. You will be mine no matter what. The only way to get away from me is to tell what happened the night of the Yule Ball. But no one will believe you because no one else saw what happened. I will see you later my love.**

**Victor your sweetheart**

**When Harry finished reading the letter he looked at Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She put her head on his shoulder and held him close. "Nothing will happen to you. I will be around you all the time. In fact I will not even go to Quidditch practice. If he comes anywhere near you I will beat the crap out of him." After he finished telling her all this. Hermione picked her head up and looked him in the eye. Harry put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her on the forehead.**

**After a while of standing like that Hermione asked, "What time is it?"**

"**It is seven o'clock." Harry said after he looked at his watch.**

"**I guess we had better get back to the common room."**

**They exited the girls bathroom and made their way up to the seventh floor. They stopped at the portrait and said the password. The picture swung open and they walked in. There were a few people down stairs either talking or working on school work. Ron was playing a game of wizard chess with his sister Ginny. Ron looked up from the board and saw them walk in. Harry and Hermione walked over to them to see who was winning. Of course Ron was winning. "Hey guys were have you been?"**

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then Harry said "The library Hermione need a book." Harry looked at Hermione and saw the smile on her face. After a while everyone went to bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up to a nice and sunny Saturday. He got out of bed and walked down stairs were he found Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch talking. Harry walked up and sat down next to Hermione. "Good Morning."

"Morning are you two ready to go down and get breakfast?"

"Sure lets go." They got up and went down to the Great Hall. They walked in and found their seats and sat down. Ron was first to start digging in his plate. As Harry was eating he looked over at Hermione and saw that she was picking at her food. About halfway through breakfast Victor walked up and squeezed in beside Hermione.

"I told you that you would see me later. How are you this morning? Would you like to spend the day with me?"

Hermione looked over at him and said, "Go away. I want nothing to do with you."

"Come one all I want to do is talk to you."

"No now please go away."

Victor opened his mouth and was about to say something to her when Harry butted in. "Krum she told you nicely to go away. And I would suggest you do as she asked you."

"Oh really or what."

"I'll beat the crap out of you. Now leave us alone." Harry gave him a very mean look.

Victor got up and left. Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a look of thank you. Harry returned her look with a your welcome. Through the whole thing Ron had never heard a word. Which was a good thing because if he had heard he would want to know what was going on. After eating a little more breakfast the three friends got up and started back to the common room. Half way up Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back. "Harry don't leave me alone today please."

"I want leave you." Harry replied. They walked into the common room Hermione walked upstairs to get a book. She walked back down stairs and sat down next to Harry. Harry and Ron were talking while she was reading. Harry was not thinking about what he was doing he placed his arm around her shoulders . After a while Ron got up and went to hang out with one of the other guys in the dorm. Harry looked over at Hermione and asked her, "Want to go on a walk? Maybe we can stop and see Hargid. If you want to."

"Sure let me go up my book up and then we can go."

"Okay I will be right here waiting for you."

Hermione got up and ran upstairs and put the book in her trunk. She came back downstairs and walked over to Harry. They walked out of the common room and down the hallways. Soon they were outside and walking around. They started talking about the next task and what they thought it was.

"I don't know what it could be. Just as long as it does not have to do with the Black Lake ."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't want to chock down that gillyweed again."

"I can image that was not fun." Hermione replied and was snickering.

They keep walking and soon were standing in front of Hargid's hut. Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door and said, "Hello you two. Where is Ron?"

"Oh he is hang out with Seamus for a little while."

"Well than come on in and have a cup of tea with me."

"Okay." Harry stepped to the side and let Hermione in first.

They stayed there and talked for about an hour so then they left and walked down to the lake. When they got there they sat down on a rock and looked out over the lake. They sat there for a while and then Harry looked at his watch. "We better head back to the castle so we can get some lunch." They got up and walked back to the castle. They went into the Great Hall and sat down on the other side of the table. They were facing Ron and he asked "Where have you guys been?"

"We went for a walk around outside and talk about what we thought the next task is."

"Oh well cool. What do you think the next task is going to be?"

"We have no idea what it could be."

They keep talking and when they were finished eating they went back to the common room. While in the common room Harry got to thinking about how to keep an eye on Victor. That is when he came up with the idea of Dobby watching him. Harry got up but Hermione saw him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to the kitchen to see Dobby. Want to come?"

"Yeah. Ron you want to come along?"

"No you two go ahead I'm going to stay here and hangout." Ron told them and smiled as the two of them walked out of the common room.

Harry and Hermione walked downstairs and to the kitchen. They got to the portrait and Harry tickled the pear. The door opened and they walked in Dobby saw them. Dobby ran over to Harry and Hermione. "Harry what can I do for you sir?"

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"

"Of course sir." Dobby and Harry walked off to the side.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Victor Krum for me. I need you to tell me if he gets anywhere near Hermione or if he does something that you think he shouldn't do."

"Sure thing sir. I will let you know every thing that goes on around Miss Hermione." Harry and Dobby talked a little more. Then Harry and Hermione left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday morning came around and everyone was in the Great Hall. They finished eating and Professor McGonagall handed out the scheduled for the week. Harry looked at the paper and saw that he had Quidditch practice that evening. Harry had just about every class with Hermione. She had one that he didn't have. But Harry had that covered Dobby was going to keep an eye on her.**

**After classes were over and they were in the common room. "Harry you have Quidditch practice in about twenty minutes." Ron said.**

"**I know but I'm not going."**

"**What do you mean your not going? You have to go."**

"**No I don't have to go if I don't want to."**

"**Harry go I tell you what Ron and I will come and sit in the stands and watch you. How about that?"**

"**Ok. Well lets get going."**

"**You go ahead I want to get some books to bring with me to work on."**

"**Ok." Harry stepped closer to Hermione and lead over and whispered in her ear. "Stay close to Ron. If Victor comes anywhere near you let me know after practice." **

"**I will for you. Thank you for everything." Hermione said.**

"**Your welcome."**

**Harry walked out and went to the Quidditch statuidm. Harry walked on to the pitch and mounted his broom and took off. He flew around looking for the snitch and looking for Hermione and Ron. As he was flying around he looked and never saw Hermione and Ron in the stands. Little did he know that Victor had Hermione. Harry saw the snitch so he went after it. He caught the snitch and the practice was over. Harry was on his way out of the statuidm when he saw Ron talking with Hargid.**

"**Hey Ron where is Hermione?"**

"**We thought she was with you. When we got here you were standing out here and you said you wanted to talk to her. So she walked off with you. But if you are here than who was the look a like?"**

**Harry didn't have to think to hard about who it was. "Ron go back to the castle and get Dumbledore tell him that Hermione is missing. Wait on minute. Dobby get here now!" Harry said.**

**There was a pop and it was Dobby. "Sir I can't find Victor anywhere."**

"**Ok. Ron go when you tell Dumbledore that Hermione is missing tell him that I know who has her. And that I am going to get her. Hurry and tell him." Harry jumped on his broom and flew off.**

**Meanwhile Victor had Hermione on the ship he came on. He was in his room with her tied on a chair. "I told you that you would not get away from me."**

"**You just wait and see Harry will come and get me. He will tell Dumbledore that you have me and he will tell your headmaster."**

"**He doesn't know it was me who took you."**

"**You don't know Harry. He is smarter than you think."**

"**Will see if he can figure it out." Victor said.**

**Harry was flying around thinking about were Victor would take her. Then it hit him were Victor took her. He flow over the ship and landed on the ship. He walked over to one of the boys and asked, "Where is Victor's room?"**

"**Second floor third door on the right."**

"**Thank you." With that Harry was off down the stairs to the second floor. He saw the third door on the right. He walked up to the door and put his ear up to the door and listened. He heard Hermione talking. He knocked on the door. He heard Victor walking to the door. Victor opened the door and was meet by a fist on the right side of his face. Harry pushed him in the room and started punching Victor in the face. Soon Professor Dumbledore and the Headmaster of Victor school step in the doorway. "Harry stop." Dumbledore said. **


	5. Chapter 5

Harry gave Victor one last hit and then got up and walked over to Hermione who was tied to a chair. When he tried to get close to her he found that there was some kind of wall that he couldn't get through. Dumbledore saw this and pulled out his wand and did a counter spell so Harry could get to Hermione. Professor Dumbledore then told Harry, "Take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey and get her checked out. Then when your done there I want both of you in my office so I can talk with you. Now go."

Harry untied Hermione's hands and helped her out of the chair and then lead her out of the room. He had left his broom outside the door. He grabbed it on his way out. When they reached the shore of the Black Lake. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I know you don't like flying but it would be quicker if we fly. You can sit in front of me and I will have my arms on either side of you. I will not let anything happen to you I promise you." Hermione looked at him and nodded her head yes that she would fly with him. Harry got on the broom first and then waited for Hermione to climb on. When she got on he put his arms around her and took hold of the broom. He made sure that she was settled on the broom then he pushed off. He directed the broom to the front of the castle. He gently landed and waited for Hermione to get off. Then he helped her up in the castle and up to the hospital wing. When they walked in Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. Dumbledore must have told her before he came to the ship. "Hermione I need you to lay on the bed so I can check you."

Hermione climb on the bed and then looked over at Harry. Madam Pomfrey walked over and said to them, "Mr. Potter I need you to leave so I can check Miss Granger in private."

"Can he stay please?"

"Fine. But you stand right there and don't move till I say you can."

"Yes mama I will stand right here."

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione and said some kind of spell. A yellow light shoot out of the tip of her wand. She moved the wand down over Hermione. When the light changed to green she was done. After a few minutes a piece of paper came out of the tip of the wand and Madam Pomfrey looked at it. After she read it she conjured a tube of medicne then looked at Hermione and said, "You are going to have some nasty bruises. You will need to rub this on them once in the morning and then once at night. With the one on your back you may need help with that one." Harry was watching Hermione but also listening to what Madam Pomfrey was saying. He noticed that Hermione was shaking so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything you can give her for the shaking?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione and saw that she wasn't shaking. "I don't think she needs anything. You seem to have a good effect on her. Just look at her she isn't shaking anymore."

Harry looked down at her and saw how clam she was. After a few more minutes Harry and Hermione walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry opened the door and let Hermione pass. Hermione walked in and started looking around the office. Harry watched her very carefully as he sat in a chair. Hermione walked over and leaned up against Dumbledores' desk. She started to cry. Harry leaned forward and grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her to him. He pulled her down into his lap. She didn't fight him or anything she sat down. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried. Harry had his right arm wrapped around her legs and was running his left hand up and down her back. He was gently rocking back and fort and whispering some comforting words to her. Little did they know that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing in the doorway listening to everything Harry was saying. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and then walked in Hermione got up out of Harry's lap. She walked over to another chair and sat down. Professor McGonagall walked up to stand beside the desk. Then Professor Dumbledore asked, "Hermione I know this is going to be hard on you but I need to know everything that happened today. Feel free to take your time."

Hermione sat there holding Harry's hand for support and strength. She took a deep breath then began to talk them what happened from the start. "It all started at the Yule Ball. Victor and I went outside for a breath of fresh air. We kissed and then he started taking things a little far. He was touching me all over or trying to. I kicked him and ran from him. After the dance I was talking with Ron and we got into a fight. Harry wanted to know what was wrong with me. So he and I went into an empty class room and I told him was happened. The next morning Victor came over to talk to me at breakfast but I didn't want to talk to him. Then on Friday afternoon He sent me a letter to me. In it he was talking about how I am his and that every time I turn around he will be there. I told Harry about it. Then today I was walking with Ron to the Quidditch statdium. When we got there Harry or who I thought was Harry was standing out on the bridge. The person said they wanted to talk me alone. So I went with him we walked over to the lake and stood there and talked. The next thing I know he was pointing his wand at me and fired the stufpy spell on me. Then he picked me up and walked on the ship and into his room. Then he did the counter spell and tied me to a chair. He keep telling me that no one who find me not even Harry. I told him that Harry would fine me and save me. That is when Harry knocked on the door and started hitting Victor. That's all."


End file.
